fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Where's the Wand?/References
*This episode features Dimmsdale High School and Vicky's classmates for the first time. They are not seen again until "A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!". *The plot of this short is similar to the plot of the video game, Breakin' Da Rules because Vicky used Da Rule book as a source of fairy power, like this episode, except here she used Wanda's wand. *This short is featured on the DVD for the special, "School's Out!: The Musical". *While the other "Oh Yeah! Cartoons" shorts were repackaged as episodes of the main series during the first season, this particular one was not. **As a result, this is the only "Oh Yeah! Cartoons" short where Tara Strong did not re-dub Mary Kay Bergman's dialogue as Timmy. *The Season 9 episode, "The Wand That Got Away", has the same plot as this episode. *This is the first time when we see Wanda acting dumb. The second is in "Dumbbell Curve". *In this episode, Cosmo said that green is his favorite color, but in "App Trap", his favorite "color" is bleach. **It's possible that he likes them both or he changed his favorite color between this episode and that one. *This is the last episode to air in 1998. *People make puns based on what is in the scene. **Wanda calls Cosmo "sailor", as a pirate-themed pun. **Cosmo said "curse", as a magic-themed pun. **Cosmo said "flush", as Vicky got flushed into the toilet costume. *'' '' - Der Rolling Hösen is most likely a parody name of the English rock band. *' ': Wanda mentions the character of the same name from that story. *Cosmo plays the role of "Greenbeard" again nearly 19 years later in the Season 10 episode, "Summer Bummer". *In this episode, Mrs. Turner's car is different and modern. *In this episode, Cosmo and Wanda are slightly bigger than Timmy even though they are usually the same size or smaller. *When Cosmo and Timmy was playing "Greenbeard", after Cosmo was threatening Timmy to "walk the plank", his eyebrows were green, but in the next scene, it turns back to black. This happened again in The Zappys!. *At some point, in this episode, Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy laid on the sidewalk. But 2 scenes later, they were on the parking lot of the school. *It is unknown why Der Rolling Hösen changed into different people as Vicky's wish was for the band to play rock music, not for a rock band. *Wanda, Vicky, and the kid in the bear costume look up before the pizza and hotdogs appear. *When Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy arrive at the high school, they land on the sidewalk and next to a few filled parking spaces. However, in the next shot that features all three, they are on the road and the parking spaces are empty. :Vicky: Where the heck are they?! Mr. and Mrs. Turner were supposed to be home ten minutes ago. [The Turners' car pulls up] Finally! :Mr. Turner: Thanks for babysitting, Vicky. :Mrs. Turner: Sorry we're late. :Mr. Turner: The "Save the Sprinkler" Foundation meeting ran a little long. :Vicky: Oh! Are you late? I hadn't noticed. ---- :Cosmo: Arrr, matey, arrr! Have ye any last words before Greenbeard the Pirate makes ye walk the plank? :Timmy: Greenbeard? :Cosmo: This pirate game was your idea, Timmy! Besides, it's my favorite color. Arrrrrrrrrrgh! ---- :Cosmo: A magic wand in the wrong hands could mean total disaster... and Vicky's hands are the worst hands around! ---- :Timmy: A pumpkin coach?! :Cosmo: Best we could do with one wand. :Wanda: Besides, it worked for Cinderella. :Timmy: Well yeah, but did I have to wear her dress?! :Wanda: Sorry, we couldn't break up the set! ---- :Cosmo: Time to use the most powerful magical weapon in my arsenal... me! (giggles) ---- :Cosmo: This magnetic charm I have is really a curse! ---- :Mrs. Turner: She is a fairy godmother. Oh How beautiful! Category:References Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Season 0 episodes Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons